


Your Name

by Lede



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lede/pseuds/Lede
Summary: Claude shares his heritage, in a small way.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 17
Kudos: 58





	Your Name

“Well done, Edelgard.” Claude praises. “You’re a natural.”

Edelgard smiles, her genuine smile with a hint of pride. “I am only succeeding due to your teachings. I hope I’m not making a fool of myself when I mispronounce.”

“That happens when you learn a new language.” He opens the book on his lap, glancing at the words while flipping through the pages. It was a book full of names for women in Almyra. Edelgard tries to read the pages, but she cannot identify the words as effortlessly as Claude. “It’s a book filled with Almyran names.”

Edelgard scoots closer to him. “For?”

“I want you to pick a name for when we go to Almyra.” He searches for the section with names that would start with the first letter of Edelgard’s name when translated into the Fódlan language. “You can go undercover for fun.” He teases.

“Fódlan may be isolated, but I think neighboring nations will still recognize the Adrestian princess.” She teases in return. “You have told me before that my eye color is nonexistent in Almyra.”

“You’ll have to wear a blindfold then.” He holds a hand to her waist. The princess jumps at first but relaxes into it quickly.

“How would I see anything?” She questions, knowing that he’s playing around.

“By listening to my vivid descriptions. I can paint quite a detailed picture.” Once he reaches the page he was looking for, he hands it to Edelgard.

“It would be more time-efficient to read a book about Almyra if I cannot see it.” She looks at the names, tracing her finger across each word to help her comprehend what each letter was. “Have you picked an Almyran name?”

 _My name is Almyran,_ he wants to tell her. He wants to trust her with his heritage. Still, they’ve only been dating for a week, after convincing a reluctant Edelgard who insisted that advancing their relationship would not end well for either of them to do something with their mutual feelings for each other. She told him at first that she didn’t feel the same way, but he knew her well enough to tell she wasn’t telling the truth.

“Yup.” He confirms, lying about his origins. “Khalid.”

When he was a child growing up in Almyra, he didn’t like his name because it was common. Khalid was a popular name in his homeland and Almyran mothers loved to give their children that name. He appreciates the name now, since he was forced to change it when he departed to Fódlan. The name could be associated with his homeland and that name was one of the few keepsakes he still had of Almyra. The only items he had in his homeland that he could take with him was his books; they could be hidden easily.

For Claude, having to change his name to satisfy the Fódlan folk reminded him of the prejudices he wanted to tear down.

“Khalid.” She voices, trying the name on her tongue. “Why Khalid in particular?”

“I like it, nothing more.” Lying was comfortable to Claude. He had to lie about his life since he arrived in his mother’s homeland.

“It suits you.” She stares at one name, humming the name. “What does Khalid mean?”

“Immortal, or eternal.” He answers. “Found a name you like?”

“Emel.” She replies. Claude smirks at the answer.

“Are you sure you want a name that means ‘desire’?” As he expected, the princess becomes a bit flustered.

“No.” She responds hastily. “I also liked Esma.” She turns a few pages forward to show him the name.

“That suits you better. It means ‘loved’.” He informs. Edelgard seems less taken with the name after hearing what it meant. “I love you.” He tells her as a form of encouragement.

She blushes, unused to affectionate compliments. Claude can’t help but chuckle at her. For someone who insisted on being treated seriously, it was extremely easy to get her embarrassed. He liked this about her; a blush complemented her tiny stature.

“I feel the same about you.” She coughs to recompose herself. “If we go to Almyra together, I suppose that is the name I will use, presuming you like the name.”

“I do.” He pats the top of her head. Her expression shows him that she doesn’t like being patted, but she lets him anyway. She told him in the past the only reason she allowed him was because they were a couple, not because she liked it. “Don’t say ‘if’. We will.”

She doesn’t rebut that to avoid ruining the atmosphere. “Do I need a surname?”

“Nope.” He denies. “If you ever do, just call yourself a ‘von Riegan’.”

“That would be convenient.” She agrees. He wanted her to redden at the concept of sharing his family name. _Oh well._ He had multiple other methods for ruffling her when he wanted. She places the book in his lap and stands up to leave.

“It is getting late.” She runs her fingers through her hair to straighten it. “Hubert will be angered if I stay longer.”

“Isn’t he always mad about something?” _That troublesome retainer of hers._ He would never know what Edelgard liked about him. To Claude, he was an obedient and incessant pet. Hubert would be useful for carrying out tasks, but he could see no other uses he had. _At least it’s fun to antagonize him._

Edelgard giggles at his statement. “Farewell, Claude.” Before she turns to leave, Claude tells her to wait. He goes to his shelf and pulls out a book. It was his favorite book, the story of a boy learning to ride a wyvern. He happened to have a copy as he accidentally took two with him from Almyra.

“Read this sometime.” He knew it would be a while until she finished it with the burden of her other duties. Still, he wanted her to have a keepsake from his homeland. He walks to her and holds the book out for her to take.

Edelgard nods. “I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really like Edelgard/Claude, but my brain can only create ideas for tiny drabbles. Please transmit creativity to my brain.
> 
> I was getting mixed answers when I searched up the meaning of the name "Esma" so I went with the one that matched the meaning I was looking for.


End file.
